


Talk

by mingyuyah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuyah/pseuds/mingyuyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Hey, wait! I haven’t even paid for this.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

Taeyong has been living off pizza, lasagna and mac 'n' cheese for the past three weeks. He was the last one of his roommates still home, since both Jaehyun and Taeil went to visit their families after they submitted all their assignments. He still had one more essay to go before he could enjoy his summer break and between all the library trips he couldn’t find the time to cook for himself. 

He just came home from another awful day at the library, tired out of his mind and in serious need of a shower. He called the pizza place he always ordered from before getting into the shower. After about 20 minutes of blissful hot water streaming down his body and relaxing his muscles he could hear the doorbell ringing downstairs. He didn’t know if the delivery guy was awfully quick or he just lost himself in his thoughts again and forgot to step out of the shower.

He figured he shouldn’t keep the poor guy waiting and just wrapped a towel around his waist before running down the stairs to open the door. He’s done this before and the delivery guys never seemed to mind, but the guy waiting for him at the door jumped when he saw Taeyong half-naked and flushed from his previous shower.

Taeyong swore this guy was the cutest person he’s ever seen in his life. He just shoved the pizza into Taeyong’s hands and turned around as quickly as possible ready to jump into his car and never look back. 

‘Hey, wait! I haven’t even paid for this.’

The guy turned around flustered out of his mind and looking like a deer caught in the headlights.  
‘Oh, I…I’m sorry.’

Taeyong noticed the guy spoke with a slight accent and he swore his deep voice did things to him. He couldn’t blame the flush on his shower anymore.

‘That’s alright. I’ll go get my wallet.’

When Taeyong came back, the guy was standing in the exact same position he left him in. He took a better glance at him and noticed how tall he was. He had such a baby face, but his voice was so deep and he was so damn tall Taeyong had to tilt his head to see his face properly.

‘Here…Sicheng?’ Taeyong read off his name tag.

The guy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, probably wondering where Taeyong knew his name from, and then he giggled cutely after realising Taeyong was still looking at his name tag.

‘Thank you. See you.’

Sicheng practically ran all the way to his car and drove off, leaving Taeyong looking stupidly after him. He went back into the house not sure what just happened. He’s never seen this guy before, so he must be new. He tried to forget about what happened and dive into his pizza, but when he opened the box a whiff of pineapple hit his nose. This is definitely not what he ordered, he hated pineapple on pizza. That’s so gross, how can people even eat it.

He looked for his phone and dialled the number to the pizza place again. He was told there was a mix up since they had so many orders and his pizza will be there in 10 minutes. He couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the thought of seeing Sicheng again. But wait, what if they send someone else to deliver his pizza??

Just as the guy on the other line was about to hang up, Taeyong interrupted him.

‘Wait, wait. Can the same guy deliver my pizza? I, uh, forgot to tip him?’

Taeyong’s failed excuse sounded more like a question. The guy probably thought he was a freak. Who would want to tip the delivery guy who didn’t even deliver the right pizza anyway?

‘Okay? Who delivered your pizza?’

‘His name’s Sicheng I believe.’

Couldn’t he just give the guy a description and not dig himself a deeper hole? Who knows the name of the guy who delivers their pizza? Good job on trying not to sound like a weirdo, Taeyong.

‘Sure. He’ll be there. Bye.’

Taeyong tried to cool his burning cheeks before the guy arrived when he noticed he was still not wearing any clothes. He ran to his room at the speed of light and tried to look presentable before he would face Sicheng again.

He heard his doorbell ring from where he was fidgeting on the couch and took a deep breath before opening the door. They stared at each other for 5 seconds with red cheeks and neither of them saying a thing. You could cut the tension with a knife. Sicheng shoved the pizza into Taeyong’s hands again apologizing continuously before Taeyong stopped him.

‘You could make up by coming inside and helping me finish the pizzas? There’s just so much one guy can eat, right?’

‘Umm, I’d love that, but I’m on the job and my boss would kill me if I’m late and I already messed up once and I haven’t even had the job for 3 hours and I don’t want to get fired yet, I could barely find this job, I shouldn’t mess up again. I’m sorry.’

This guy talked a mile a minute and Taeyong couldn’t figure out why he found his deep voice and accent so endearing.

‘That’s alright, don’t worry. Maybe we’ll do this another time? Like a date? Do you wanna go on a date with me?’

‘Date? What does that mean?’

Taeyong could barely find the courage to ask Sicheng on a date and now he had to explain to him what a date was. Great.

‘Umm, like when two people go out? Watch a movie or have dinner? You know?’

‘Oh.’ Sicheng still seemed a bit unsure. ‘Oh! A date. Yeah…we could do that.’

‘Great. You can pick me up after your shift ends then.’

‘You want to go on a date today?’

‘Sure, why wait? See you later, Sicheng.’

Taeyong smiled and closed the door in Sicheng’s face leaving him staring dumbly at where the other was just standing. He didn’t even know his name. He walked to his car thinking how weird the guy is. He decided he liked him though. A date didn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> my drabbles are also on my tumblr at ba3irene if you want to read them there


End file.
